


Hurt A Fly

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Rare Pairings, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Toris isn't always as sweet as he looks.Oneshot/drabble





	Hurt A Fly

"You know what?" Toris said. His eye twitched slightly. "I'm done with you. I'm done with this. Seriously. I'm not kidding this time."

Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn't too phased by all of this. Even though his friend had a weird look on his face right now. "Oh c'mon! You wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"You’re right!" Toris said.

For a moment, a long moment to be fair, Gil relaxed. Okay, so that meant he wasn't going to hurt him either, right? But then Toris continued. 

"Because a fly is an innocent creature that never knowingly did anything to anybody." Toris narrowed his eyes and pointed: "You, however, I would maim."

Gil gulped. 

Was it wrong this turned him on a little bit though?


End file.
